Guest Appearance
by AngelEddison
Summary: Sara does Greg a favor which leads to Grissom seeing a different side of her.


"Greg, NO!" She said again.

"Oh come on Sara. Please! You're the only one that can!" He begged as she moved away from him to the coffee pot.

"No Greg I'm not doing it. Find someone else." She said defiantly.

"Please Sara. You're the only one that knows our set. You've subbed in before…" He pleaded sounding like a little boy in a toy store.

"Yeah, in simple coffee shops and people backyard barbeques, not anywhere that people will actually notice me. No." She said, taking a seat at the break room table and grabbing a magazine.

"Please Sara. I'll do anything! We finally have the gig of a lifetime and we have no singer. I need this. You get and even cut of our proceeds and tips, and being you, you could make a lot more tips than we could. Please Sara. I'll clean your house, your car. I'll take all the decomps for the next six months. I'll beg and gravel. I'll never ask you out again. Anything, please!" He said, getting down on his knees, literally begging her.

"Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this…" Sara said in defeat. She knew Greg really wanted this gig, and he was right, she was the only one with experience in his band, but she was still not completely sure.

"You'll do it?" Greg asked hopeful with his little puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, I'll do it. Under ONE condition!" She made sure to add.

"Yes, anything…" he said, rising to his feet.

"No one and I mean NO ONE finds out about this. I mean it Greg. Our secret!" She said with that look of death.

"Okay. Okay. Yes, no one. I promise. My lips are sealed. I will not tell anyone about you being the most amazing friend in the world!" He said, careful in choosing his words.

"You owe me." She said as she stood to leave the room.

"Hey, practice is at 11:00!" He yelled after her with a huge grin on his face.

Sara walked away still not believing that she had agreed to perform with Greg and his band in not only a public bar, but a very busy one.

_Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?_ She thought as she went back to work, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, back in the break room, Greg was rocking out to imaginary music, strumming his air guitar and jumping around like an idiot, unaware of the audience in the doorway.

"Well he went from blaring intolerable music to hearing it only in his head…" Catherine whispered to Grissom, Nick and Warrick who were standing with her watching Greg make a fool of himself.

"I don't know which is worse." Grissom added before pushing into the room and clearing his throat to alert Greg to their presence.

Being Greg, he was surprisingly not very embarrassed, but more at a loss at how to explain his sheer joy without saying anything about Sara.

"Greg. Whatcha doing?" Catherine asked with an amused grin stretching across her face.

"I, uh, I was getting myself hyped up…" He said with a smirk.

"About what?" Nick asked, stepping over to the coffee maker.

"Well, Nicky, I'm glad you asked that. You see, Friday night my band is going to be performing at Quinton's, that's right you heard me! QUINTON'S!" He yelled, resuming his jumping up and down motion.

"Wow! Greg that's great! I'm very happy for you!" Catherine said, giving him a genuine hug.

"Thank you, thank you." Greg said bowing for her.

"Wait, didn't your singer, what was her name? Uh, the weird girl with the crazy hair, Devlin, yeah Devlin, didn't you say she left the band?" Warrick asked, confused.

"Well, yes. But they don't know that. And you see, I have a special guest performer that's taking her place for the night. She's quite the catch. You guys should all really come and see her." Greg said, trying to convince them to come see Sara perform, to see how different she really was when she was out of her normal routine.

"Oh yeah? Who is she?" Nick asked.

"I can't say. Sorry. She swore me to secrecy. In fact, if she knew we were having this conversation, she would probably, no she would kill me." He replied a little fearful.

"Oh come on! Is it someone we know?" Catherine asked, now very curious of this secret person's identity.

"All I can say is that if it was someone you know, you would be very shocked to see her in such a different light. I'm telling you guys, you need to come, see for yourself. And our set is over at 10:00 so who ever is working, not me, can still have time to get here. Please guys! You've got to come. This is the first real gig for my band and with…her…it's bound to be great!" He pleaded with them.

"Yeah, alright I'm in." Warrick said.

"Me too, I want to see this mystery girl." Catherine added.

"Same here. I'll be there." Nick agreed.

"Griss?" Greg asked with hopeful eyes. If there was anyone that should be there when Sara performed it's him. Maybe, just maybe it would get him to open his eyes and see what he's missing.

"I don't think so Greg. Somehow I think I'd get a migraine listening to your new-age music. But good luck." Grissom answered.

"No, Griss. My band is a cover band. We're strictly old-school. We play your-age music." He said with a huge grin. "Come on Griss! Trust me when I say that YOU need to be there."

That caught his attention.

_Why would I need to be there?_ He thought as he made himself a cup of coffee.

"Alright Greg, I'll go, but you're taking tonight's decomp. If only to wipe that stupid grin from your face." Grissom agreed.

"That's okay. Really. I already told Sara that I would take the decomp anyways." He said, still with that stupid grin.

"Sara? Why Sara?" Catherine asked, confused.

"We made a deal. I would take the decomp if she did me a favor." He said simply.

"Oh." Catherine replied before turning to Grissom for assignments, forgetting all about Greg and Sara.

_Wow, for trained CSI's you guys suck at putting the clues together._ Greg thought as he walked out of the room to get on with his case.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The days passed into Friday morning, and no one had put together Sara and Greg's 'deal.' They hadn't even asked her about his gig or if she was going. Truth be told, no one had really given it much thought until today after shift ended. Sara had mysteriously left right at shifts end without saying goodbye to anyone. And they all knew that Greg had to leave for his dress rehearsal, so they decided to go out to breakfast, just the four of them.

"So who's excited about Greg's performance tonight?" Nick asked the group as he ate his breakfast.

"I am but not so much about his performance as to find out his this mystery woman is." Catherine responded, raising her coffee to her lips.

"I don't know if I'm going to go." Grissom admitted.

"WHAT!?" They all responded.

"What? I mean, a bar, loud music, it's not really my 'thing.'" He explained.

"That's bullshit Gil Grissom. You promised Greg, you can't not go. You'll break his little heart. He was so excited about you going. You have to go." Catherine told him in a 'you're going whether you like it or not' voice.

"I…" He tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"No Gil Grissom, you will NOT ruin this for him. He has been doing nothing back ranting and raving about this all week. He's worked so hard for this, he's expecting you there and he WILL NOT be disappointed. You know that you have nothing better to do. The least you can do is suck up your pride and give Greg a couple hours of your time." She added, definitely making him feel the guilt.

"Yeah, Griss, and besides, aren't you the least bit curious as to who this guest singer is?" Warrick asked.

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'll be there." He said beaten and guilty.

"So, who do you think it is?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. But it's definitely someone we know. But who the hell could she be?" Warrick added.

Grissom was lost in his own thoughts as the conversation continued. He too had been trying to figure out who this woman was and why it was so important for him to be there. But for the life of him, he couldn't think of who or why.

"Sara, that was awesome." Greg said excitedly.

"Yeah, thanks. You were good too." She said, not quite excited.

"Hey, Sar. I just want to say that I really appreciate you doing this tonight. It means a lot to me and the band." He said sincerely, placing a hand on her arm.

How could she fight that? Instantly her mood changed and she gave Greg a hug.

"It's okay Greg. I'm happy to help. Really. I'm just nervous I guess." She told him with a small smile.

"Well don't be, you are an incredible singer Sara. Really. I mean that. You're going to do great." He said honestly, effectively putting her nerves to rest.

"You know what. You're right. Hell, who cares. No one there knows me. We're going to do this and we're going to have fun! If nothing else, I'll make a fool of my self and have a blast doing it!" She said with a new found energy and enthusiasm.

"Well, alright! Let's kick some ass!" He said, meeting her enthusiasm. "But let's get a little sleep before." He said as a yawn hit him in full force.

"Yeah. Sounds good." She said feeling her own need for sleep.

"So I'll meet you at Quinton's at 7:30?" He asked before she could leave.

"Yes dear. I will see you dressed and ready at 7:30. Now go get some sleep." She said as she turned to leave the garage where they had been practicing.

"Dressed to perfection!" He yelled as she got to her car, before packing up his guitar and leaving himself.

As promised, at 7:30, Greg was greeted by an astoundingly sexy Sara walking through the back door of the bar. She was dressed to kill, and it was definitely working on Greg. She had a dark blue, low-rise mini skirt, which with her incredibly long legs, was very, very short, revealing a sumptuous amount of her naked flesh that reached to the top of her skin tight, black leather boots that rose up to just above her knees. The heels making her far taller than she already was. Looking up from her legs he was greeted with the bare flesh of her stomach, which was even greater due to the low rise of the skirt. Her abdomen was barely covered by the black blouse. It stopped about three inches above her navel and only had one sleeve on the left side, the collar cutting diagonally over her chest. Her hair was definitely not in a typical Sara fashion. It was loose but curly and sexy, seductive. Undeniably more amount of make-up applied, but for the better. She looked well, hott.

"Sara…I…I…I…uh…you…um…wow." He stuttered, completely shocked by her appearance.

"Close your mouth there Greggo, you're drooling." She joked seeing his flustered actions upon seeing her.

"Sorry. It's just…wow." He said checking her over. "You look well, damn! You're hott. As if I didn't have enough fantasies of you already, you got to go and do this to me." He teased, unable to stop himself from checking her out.

"Stop that!" She said self consciously.

"I'm sorry, but it's hard not to." He confessed.

"Well, you said you needed tips right?" She half teased.

"Oh you'll definitely get tips. Just make sure you know what they're paying for…" He said cautioning her.

"My brave and loyal protector as always Greg." She said smiling.

"Alright, well I'm going to go do sound check. Can I get you a drink?" He said after seeing the owner of the bar motioning to him.

"Yes please. Anything to help loosen me up." She said nervously.

"Sure thing." He said walking away.

Smiling, she felt the nervousness start to wash over her again, but tried not to focus on it, instead she prepared herself for the long night ahead.

While she was backstage working herself up for the performance, Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Grissom and even Brass came into the bar looking around to see any sign of the mystery woman.

"Do you see her?" Catherine asked, way too anxious.

"Catherine, chill out. You'll know soon enough." Grissom advised.

"Oh shush. You want to know just as bad as I do." She retorted looking around the surprisingly very packed bar. "Hey, there's Greg!" She said pointing to the stage where Greg was setting up.

"Wow. He looks good." Warrick said taking in Greg's outfit. He was wearing a long sleeve black button up shirt, seemingly a silk-like material with light pinstripes, untucked with a pair of faded light blue jeans and black loafers.

"It makes you wonder what this woman looks like." Nick added.

"Alright let's find a table somewhere and get some drinks." Brass suggested looking around for an empty table.

As if some all powerful being had heard his suggestion, a man started walking towards them.

"Excuse me. Are you the group from CSI?" The man asked as he approached the team.

"Yeah, why?" Catherine asked rather rudely.

"Sorry, it's just Greg reserved a table for all of you." He said with an innocent smile.

"Oh. Sorry just wanted to make sure that we weren't getting called away to work." Catherine apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Follow me." He said turning around and leading them to a large empty table to the side of the stage. They would have the perfect view of the mystery woman.

"Here you go. If you guys need anything let me know. My name's Dale." He said sweetly before turning to leave.

"Wow, go Greg. This has got to be the best table in the place." Nick commented, taking a seat.

"Hey, anyone know if Sara's coming? I looked for her this morning but she had already left." Warrick asked.

"I don't know. Come to think of it, I don't even remember her mentioning it." Nick replied.

"Well I hope she knows, Greg would be devastated if she didn't come. That poor boy is so infatuated with her." Catherine added, the last line catching Grissom's attention.

"Here comes Greg." Brass said as he saw Greg approaching them.

"Hey Greg, you look really great!" Catherine said truthfully as she gave him a light hug.

"Thank you, thank you. But just wait until you see my guest performer." He replied, taking a seat with the group.

"Ah yes the secret woman." Warrick said jokingly.

"Hey Greg, do you know if Sara's coming? None of us have heard from her." Nick asked.

"Uh…yeah. She'll be here." He said a little flustered by the question.

"Well I hope she gets here soon." Catherine said softly as she looked around for any sign of the brunette.

"Don't worry, she'll be here." Greg said with a mischievous grin.

"Five minutes guys!" Yelled a voice into the small room now housing the band.

"You ready?" Greg asked Sara.

"I am. I'm actually really excited." She said with a huge smile.

"Really?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Really. Let's just get out there and have some fun." She said energetically.

"Well alright!" Greg yelled jumping up.

The five minutes passed by rather quickly and before she knew it she was walking out to the stage. Fortunately for her and Greg's life, the bar was packed and she didn't notice the table filled with her friends…and Grissom. But they certainly noticed her.

"Oh. My. God." Catherine exclaimed as she saw who walked out onto the stage.

"No way!" Nick and Warrick both said in shock.

"That's not…" Brass started taking in the sight of the very scantily dressed Sara.

Finally Grissom turned around to see the stage, his curiosity at their remarks getting the best of him, but when he looked, she had turned away and all he saw was her back. Still unaware of who she was, he raised his drink to his mouth and took a sip, but just as he was about to swallow she turned back around and he caught sight of her. Instantly he spit his drink across the room and choked.

"Gil, are you alright?" Catherine asked concerned, placing her hand on his back.

"Is that…?" He managed to gasp out.

"Yeah. No wonder she didn't say anything." Catherine said, now realizing that Grissom must be losing his mind seeing her dressed like…that.

Before he could say anything further, the lights dimmed and the music started, Sara standing center stage next to Greg and his guitar. The opening song: Meatloaf's Paradise by the Dashboard Light. Sara stood, sawing her hips seductively, microphone in hand as Greg sung his part.

I remember every little thing

As if it happened only yesterday

Parking by the lake

And there was not another car in sight

And I never had a girl

Looking any better than you did

And all the kids at school

They were wishing they were me that night

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight

It never felt so good, it never felt so right

And were glowing like the metal on the edge of a

Knife

Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

Cmon! hold on tight!

Cmon! hold on tight!

Though its cold and lonely in the deep dark night

I can see paradise by the dashboard light

And then the whole room went silent and as she opened her mouth and began singing the men of the room were mesmerized as she sung and danced across the stage in such a seductive mannor.

Aint no doubt about it

We were doubly blessed

Cause we were barely seventeen

And we were barely dressed

Aint no doubt about it

Baby got to go and shout it

Aint no doubt about it

We were doubly blessed

What killed Grissom was when she started dancing with Greg, rubbing her body against his and singing the words to him as he sung to her.

Cause we were barely seventeen

And we were barely dressed

Baby doncha hear my heart

You got it drowning out the radio

Ive been waitin so long

For you to come along and have some fun

And I gotta let ya know

No youre never gonna regret it

So open up your eyes I got a big surprise

Itll feel all right

Well I wanna make your motor run

And now our bodies are oh so close and tight

It never felt so good, it never felt so right

And were glowing like the metal on the edge of a

Knife

Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife

Cmon! hold on tight!

Cmon! hold on tight!

Though its cold and lonely in the deep dark night

I can see paradise by the dashboard light

Oh its cold and lonely in the deep dark night

Paradise by the dashboard light

You got to do what you can

And let mother nature do the rest

Aint no doubt about it

We were doubly blessed

Cause we were barely seventeen

And we were barely --

Were gonna go all the way tonight

Were gonna go all the way tonight's the night

Were gonna go all the way tonight

Were gonna go all the way tonight's the night

Were gonna go all the way tonight

Were gonna go all the way tonight's the night

Were gonna go all the way tonight

Were gonna go all the way tonight's the night

During the 'radio broadcast' as it's referred to in the song, the music continued by the words stopped as Sara and Greg danced suggestively with each other, leaning against the other, letting their lips come mere inches from the other's, chasing each other across the stage.

"I can't believe this! Greg was right. She is a completely different person up there!" Nick exclaimed excitedly as Catherine continued to 'wooo!' them.

"She's incredible." Grissom admitted, he being perhaps the most mesmerized of all the men in the room.

"I don't think she knows we're here." Warrick said. When everyone looked briefly to him in question he continued. "Come on, do you think she'd be that comfortable if she knew we were here. And she hasn't looked over here once. She doesn't know."

"You're probably right. But who cares. Let her enjoy herself. I mean look at her. Has anyone ever seen her having that much fun?" Brass asked, pride evident in his tone as he watched her. He had come to think of her as a daughter figure to him and he was more than proud at seeing her finally relaxing and just enjoying life.

"You're right. She does look extremely happy." Grissom said with a smile as he watched her. She had always been beautiful to him, but when she was happy it was something completely different. For the better part of five years he had pushed her away, making her unhappy, when all he had to do was get over his fears and he could be the one to make her as content as she was up there on stage.

Catherine let out another scream and a 'woohoo' as they started singing again, this time getting closer than they had been before and exchanging suggestive glances and expressions. Grissom was lost again as he heard her sings the words that he knew she wanted to ask him.

Stop right there!

I gotta know right now!

Before we go any further --!

Do you love me?

Will you love me forever?

Do you need me?

Will you never leave me?

Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?

Will you take me away and will you make me your

Wife?

Do you love me?

Will you love me forever?

Do you need me?

Will you never leave me?

Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?

Will you take me away and will you make me your

Wife?

I gotta know right now

Before we go any further

Do you love me !!!?

Will you love me forever !!!?

Without thinking, Grissom opened his mouth and said quietly, "Yes." Only loud enough for Catherine to hear, but she heard it and her jaw dropped. This other side of Sara was definitely effecting him and the irony of the lyrics was something. After she regained her composure she leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

"Than prove it to her Gil." Before sitting back and yelling again as Greg began to sing back to her.

Let me sleep on it

Baby, baby let me sleep on it

Let me sleep on it

I'll give you an answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it

Baby, baby let me sleep on it

Let me sleep on it

I'll give you an answer in the morning

Let me sleep on it

Baby, baby let me sleep on it

Let me sleep on it

I'll give you an answer in the morning

Midway through his verse they began touching each other, gently he touched her cheek and she caressed his chest with her hands, taking a full role into the song. Pushing away from him abruptly upon the end of his verse, she stormed across the stage, watching him the entire time.

I gotta know right now!

Do you love me?

Will you love me forever?

Do you need me?

Will you never leave me?

Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?

Will you take me away and will you make me your

Wife?

I gotta know right now!

Before we go any further

Do you love me?

Will you love me forever?

Whats it gonna be boy?

Come on

I can wait all night

Whats it gonna be boy yes or no?

Whats it gonna be boy yes or no?

"Holy shit man. I just can't get over it. Who would have thought Sara, out Sara had it in her to do...that." Warrick said laughing as Sara pushed Greg during her verse and pointing her index finger at him.

"I'm with you man. She is amazing. They both are. I mean I've heard her humming and stuff at the lab, but she's totally into this." Nick agreed.

Together they finished the song with perfection. Yelling (singing) at each other in perfect harmony and dancing together across the stage. As the song finished, Sara jumped into Greg's arms and he lifted her up as they both started laughing. Everyone was dumbfounded.

"Who would have thought that those two would have such great chemistry together?" Brass asked.

"They've always had a very flirty relationship, so it doesn't surprise me too much that they can do a duet so well. I'm just still shocked that it was Sara this whole time and we didn't know it. And the fact that Sara is well…I mean, look at her. I don't think I've ever even seen her with a hem line above her belt." Nick said, very flustered at the sight of such a sexy Sara.

"Tell me about it." Grissom mumbled under his breath, causing everyone to smile mischievously at him, but he was too stuck on watching Sara, at checking her out, to notice the team.

"Man does he have it bad." Brass whispered into Catherine's ear.

"Believe me I know." She whispered back as they both laughed.

The announcement came on that the band would be back in a few minutes and everyone turned back to the table, expecting Greg and Sara to go backstage.

"GREG!" was heard through almost the entire bar as Sara yelled at him after he told her that he had a surprise for her and pointed to the team. "I am so going to kill you!" She said through clenched teeth, now suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her appearance and performance and very nervous to see the team, especially Grissom.

"Sara, come on, you were amazing and you look amazing. And believe me if looks could kill, you would have killed me already." He joked, checking her out again, which gained him a nice smack upside the head. "Ow! Come on. I mean you didn't see them when we were up there but I did and well, Grissom's jaw was on the floor and his eyes were permanently fixed on you. Much like they are now." He added as he looked over her shoulder to see the team watching them, very amused.

"What!" She said now very afraid to turn around. "Greg no. I cannot go over there!" She said defiantly but with so much nervousness that her defiance was lost.

Grabbing her hand he practically dragged her over. "Stop being such a chicken!" He said as he pulled on her arm harder until they reached the table.

"SARA! You. Were. Unbelievable." Catherine said with a huge smile as she gave her a hug. "And you had all the guys drooling with that outfit." She whispered in her ear before releasing her from the hug.

"So guys? Meet my mystery singer." Greg said giving Sara a little push forward towards Grissom.

"She's right. You were amazing." Grissom said as he stood and hesitantly pulled her into a hug. The feel of her bare skin against his hands sending electricity through them both. "And she's right, you definitely have me drooling." He whispered before releasing her to look in her now wide-eyes and flushed cheeks.

A few moments passed with just them looking into the other's eyes. Everyone quickly caught on and exchanged questioning looks and smiles before Catherine finally cleared her throat, effectively distracting them from each other.

Quickly, Nick, Warrick and Brass all came around the table to give her a hug and to praise both her and Greg and to wish them luck on their next song. Their short break had ended and it was back to the stage for them, taking one last look at Grissom, she saw something in his eyes that she couldn't quite recognize, but that gave her courage to go back up there and sing to her heart's content. Taking their positions on the stage, Sara grabbed the microphone and gave a quick smile and wink to Grissom before motioning to Greg that she was ready. The music started and Grissom's heart dropped as she began singing, singing to him, in that same seductive way that she had before as she danced around the stage, gliding up and down the microphone pole, kind of like a stripper.

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm begging you to beg me.

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

Ill shine up the old brown shoes; put on a brand-new shirt.

I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

"Oh. My. God." Catherine said laughing as she watched Sara make Grissom squirm. Everyone began to laugh hysterically when they realized that she was doing this, this stripper dance to torture him, and by the look on his face and his jaw on the floor, it was working. "You work it girl!" Catherine yelled as she laughed.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

But then the unexpected happened. Sara danced her way off of the stage and over the Grissom, the spot light following her the whole way. Swallowing her pride and smiling that devilish smile, she straddled his lap and just kept singing to him and basically giving him a lap dance.

Now everyone was in tears from laughing so hard. The whole bar was in an uproar. Nick was practically falling off his chair, Warrick was clenching his stomach from laughing so hard, Greg was trying hard not to laugh, to just concentrate. And Catherine and Brass were cheering her on through fits of uncontrollable laughter.

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm begging you to beg me.

I'll shine up the old brown shoes; put on a brand-new shirt.

I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying.

Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?

I want you to want me.

I need you to need me.

I'd love you to love me.

I'm begging you to beg me.

Jumping off his lap in a hurry she danced backwards and finished the song heading back to the stage. Not sure if she wanted to still be straddling Grissom's now very aroused lap when the song ended. Well, she wanted to, but she wasn't sure if he would.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

I want you to want me.

When the song ended the entire bar rose to give her a standing ovation as the tip bucket got passed around. Yeah, they were definitely getting some good tips tonight. Taking a long sip of her water and smiling flirtatiously at Grissom who just looked dumbfounded, they started the next song. Pat Benetar's Hit Me With Your Best Shot.

The rest of the set carried on in much the same way, with Sara taking Grissom as her willing victim at every chance she could get. Finally they set was over, and Sara and Greg were exhausted. Giving him a grand hug at the end of the last song, they bowed and exited the stage, heading to where the team was now putting on their jackets.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming." Greg said as they approached the table. Grissom and Sara exchanging shy smiles.

"Are you kidding me! I could not have missed this. This was by far the BEST night." Catherine explained with much enthusiasm. "You two are incredible up there. You should definitely do it again. And judging by that tip bucket being passed around, it would be worth it." She said as she hugged them both. "Sorry to run, but I'm on shift tonight." She said as she waited for the boys.

"Thanks, Cath." They both replied.

"Me too." Nick said, hugging Sara and patting Greg's shoulder. "You guys were awesome. I'm glad I came."

"I'm off too, us slaves of the justice system." Brass said taking his turn to hug his surrogate daughter and shake Greg's hand. "You were great. Congratulations."

"Thanks Jim." Sara said, kissing his cheek.

"Unfortunately, I am also one of those slaves." Warrick said, getting his hug. "You look amazing. You should dress like that more often, you'd definitely keep us all on our toes." He joked.

"Thanks War. But no." She laughed back.

"See you later man. Thanks for coming." Greg told him as he and the others walked out, leaving Greg, Sara and Grissom. "Okay, well I have about another hour and a half of packing up to do with the guys before I can leave." He said to Sara guiltily.

"Oh. Well I'll just wait I guess." She said a little disappointed.

"I can take you home." Grissom said, sensing her disappointment.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to be a bother." She said a little awkwardly.

"I'm sure and you're not." He said grabbing his coat.

"Well, okay. Greg I'll call you tomorrow?" She said turning to Greg who looked all too happy with himself.

"Uh, yeah. I'll bring your share to work tomorrow. The bucket is still going around now." He said watching the money being placed in to it.

"No, don't worry about it. You guys keep it. This was your gig." She said shaking her head at him.

"Are you insane? Sara, you're the only reason we even got any tips. Donate it to charity or something if you don't want it, but you're taking your cut." He demanded.

"Alright whatever." She agreed. Giving him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, she whispered in his ear, "I got my cut already." Referring to Grissom.

He could only smile and hug her tighter.

"Get home safe, and thank you, thank you, thank you. You were amazing." He said elatedly.

"You weren't half bad yourself there Super Fly. Tell the guys I said goodnight and great job?"

"Will do. Night Grissom." He replied before turning to Grissom and extending his hand.

"Good night Greg, good job tonight. Thanks for inviting me." He said genuinely, shaking his hand.

Together they walked out of the bar, Grissom placing his hand on the small of her back, eliciting that same electricity as before.

"You really were amazing tonight." Grissom said as they walked out the doors and headed for the busy car park.

"Thanks." She said with an appreciative smile.

"Can I ask you a question?" He said a little nervously.

"I suppose that depends on the question." She replied lightly as they continued to walk.

"Where's you…uh…learn to…uh…perform…like that?" He stuttered, removing his jacket and draping it over her shoulders.

"Thanks. And umm. Promise not to laugh?" She said her face instantly becoming beat red.

"Scout's Honor." He said holding up his fingers in the 'Scout Code.'

"Well, when I was back in Boston, tuition wasn't exactly cheap so I took a job at the Coyote Ugly bar to pay my way through." She admitted, very embarrassed.

"I don't get it. What's the Coyote Ugly bar?" He said, feeling very confused and somehow out of the loop.

"Are you serious? Griss, they made a movie about it. Total chick flick, but reminiscent of the good old days none the less. It's a bar but the bar tenders are all female and we would dance and do other…things on said bar. The more you turned a guy on, the better they would tip." She said, making him feel even more baffled.

"And you have this movie?" He asked, very curious as he opened her door for her.

"Of course I do. It's a must have for all DVD collections." She said very matter-of-factly but laughing the entire time as she climbed into the car.

"Will you watch it with me? I'd like to understand this better. I think I'd like to see how your college days were spent." He said laughing with her as he closed her door and walked around to the driver's side.

"Well, if you're not too tired, we could watch it tonight." She suggested, hoping that he would agree.

"I think I could manage that." He said smiling to her before turning the car on and heading to her apartment.

The rest of the ride was filled with minor small talk and comfortable silence. Finally upon arriving at Sara's apartment, she found the DVD and instructed him to put it in while she gets changed. After about five minutes, yet another Sara emerged. She was clad in a pair of boxer short style pajamas that showed off the entire length of her legs that the boots had covered, and a simple white tank top. Her hair had been pulled up into a sloppy ponytail and her make-up removed, and yet he found himself staring at her in adoration again.

"Griss? You okay?" She asked, a little weary.

"Yeah, you just, you uh, look…"

"Different?" She finished for him.

"Yeah, well sleazy slut is only for special occasions." She joked as she moved to the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

"You didn't look like a slut Sara. You looked breathtaking." He corrected her as he entered the small kitchen. "I just find it amazing how just a change of clothes and a microphone can release this whole different person." He admitted.

"It's still me, just a side that doesn't get to come out and play very often." She laughed, pulling out two coffee cups.

"Well, I think it should. I kind of liked it." He said before he could stop himself, making them both blush.

"I noticed." Sara mumbled, referring to her lap dance and his arousal.

He heard her, but decided it best to not respond to that part.

"Have you thought about joining Greg's band as a permanent member?" He asked leaning against the counter next to her, watching as she made them each a cup of coffee and just knowing how he likes his with having to ask.

"I don't know. I mean don't get me wrong I had a blast. And being up there with Greg is just an inconceivable feeling. He's a great artist, he really is. But I don't know if I could do it all the time. It's very tiring." She explained, turning to him and handing him his mug.

"Thank you." He said taking the offered beverage. "Well for what it's worth I think Greg really enjoyed having you up there with him. You guys are quite the match on stage."

"Yeah, we have a lot of fun together up there." She said smiling gleefully.

"Shall we?" He asked after a long silence, outstretching his arm to the living room.

"Let's." She said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. Fortunately for her, she only had one couch, and her arm chair was currently being used as a book shelf for all of her forensic text books, so he was forced to sit with her on the sofa.

Standing up abruptly as the movie started, she made him nervous. But when the lights all went off, he relaxed but then got a whole different kid of nerves, the kind that make butterfly's flutter around in the pit of your stomach. When she returned to the sofa, she sat closer to him that she had been before and as the movie gauged on, they gravitated towards each other until eventually she was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Finally after getting about half way through the movie and to the part where the girls were dancing on the bar and pouring pitchers of water over each other, it finally clicked that he was watching a movie that depicted what she used to do.

"Oh." He said, finally understanding.

"What?" She asked, turning to look up at him.

"That used to be you…with the water and the…" He stumbled.

"Yup. Like I said, the more they got turned on, the better they tipped. So the whiter the shirt and the wetter it got, the more you made." She said simply.

"Oh." He said a little jealous, although not quite sure who he was jealous of, that was over a decade ago.

"Yeah you said that already." She teased. "We had a pole just like that one." She stated as she pointed to the screen, "That's where I learned how to pole dance. I thought about getting a job as a stripper, I even auditioned a couple times, but would you believe that I actually made more dancing on a bar sopping wet and acting like a lesbian in a rowdy bar?" She said, now she was purposely trying to push his buttons.

"You…wha…" He stuttered.

"Oh yeah. We used to do all kinds of crazy stuff for tips. Making out with each other was one of them. That was a big tip maker. Hey, I had to pay for books somehow. Although if I were truly honest with myself, I could have gotten through most of my classes without having ever reading the book." When he was still speechless she continued. "You see most of my professors were regulars. Let's just say that they appreciated my talents." She said causing him to choke. "Griss? Are you alright?"

Catching his breath, he looked up at her in complete shock.

"I don't know." He said honestly, unable to completely process everything she was saying.

"What's the matter?" She asked innocently.

"I just never pictured you…I'm sorry this is just a lot to take in." He replied looking down at his hand which now had Sara's in it. He couldn't remember that happening.

"Don't worry Griss, I was just trying to freak you out." She said rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

"So you didn't…" He started, but was cut off by her.

"No, I wasn't lying. I was just telling you all the details to rattle you up a bit." She said apologetically.

"Yeah, well, it worked. As if I didn't have enough fantasies of you already." He blurted out before he could think. Instantly her movements stopped and her jaw dropped with a smile.

"I'm sorry…what?" She said trying to suppress the giggle that was fighting to escape. "You have fantasies about me?"

"Yes, okay, yes. And now this is just going to make that worse. Thinking about you doing…that!" He said pointing to the screen.

"Hey Griss…" She started, and when he finally turned back to face her, blushing, she leaned forward without any hesitation and kissed him slowly and passionately. Within seconds his hands found their way to her face, as hers found their way to the curls lining his neck. Breaking the kiss only when oxygen was becoming a necessity, he opened his eyes in astonishment to see her smiling lovingly at him. "Sorry, it's just that's been one of mine. Fantasies. And I've wanted to do that all night." She said shyly.

Leaning in to her he kissed her back but this time with more force and passion and when the kiss broke, they found themselves lying on the sofa, Grissom above her.

"Sorry, I've wanted to do that for five years." He said quietly as he rested his forehead against hers. Smiling she pulled him back down to her and kissed him passionately.

Some two hours later they lay in Sara's bed, tangled in the sheets and in each other. Sara listened quietly to the soft thumping of Grissom's heart beneath her ear as he drew shapes on her bare back with his fingertips.

Maybe helping Greg wasn't such a bad thing after all.

-The End-


End file.
